


The Bond Between Warriors

by anthrophobe



Category: Farscape, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrophobe/pseuds/anthrophobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters find an unusual solution for Sam's hallucinations, Dean bonds with a tentacled alien warrior, and John Crichton interrupts all the chick-flick moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond Between Warriors

Zhaan and Sam have been just sitting there, eyes closed and clutching each other’s faces, for something like an hour. Dean can’t help hovering in the doorway, watching, wandering what the fuck it is they’re doing and if it’s going to do any good. Occasionally, their faces contort into expressions of pain or anger or maybe shame, and it’s always in unison, but mostly they look freakishly tranquil.

D’Argo wandered past once, and he and Dean shared a totally _not_ chick-flic moment, talking briefly about how ridiculous this Pa’u magic shit is and about the bond between warriors who have fought side by side. Dean feels a little weird about being so comfortable talking with a guy whose face is covered in tentacles, but after the apocalypse, what the fuck ever.

For most of the time Dean’s been standing there watching Sam grope at some blue chick’s head, John’s been there with him. It’s a little easier, talking to John, because he’s human, and from fucking Tennessee, of all places, at that. John’s remarkably _normal_ , for all he’s been through. He’s also much better at communicating than Dean is, while not being as much of a sap about it as Sam is, and that makes a pretty good middle ground.

John doesn’t make a big deal out of any of it, which is pretty relaxing, and he works stupid pop culture references into the conversation even more than Dean does. They get along like they’ve known each other all their lives, which is weird, but nice.

And, apparently, John has “shared unity” with Zhaan himself. He tries to explain it to Dean, but he can’t quite find the words. Still, he gets the point across. Dean’s starting to trust John, and if John thinks this “unity” thing is a good idea, and Cas said it was the best plan they had, then, well, he’ll go along with it. Plus, the way John describes this Zhaan chick, she seems like a perfect match for Sam.

Sure enough, when the two finally disentangle themselves, Sam is looking content and almost at peace. They stand and Zhaan smiles benevolently, so much so than Dean suddenly just _gets_ that she’s a priestess - or a Pa’u, whatever. Sam reaches out to clutch her face again and he leans in for a chaste kiss - too chaste, if you ask Dean, after a few hours of some kind of brain sex- and when they separate, they turn in perfect sync to face Dean and John, matching smiles on their faces.

When Sam meets his eyes, Dean can tell straight away that it’s worked. Sam looks better than he has since the apocalypse started in the first place - Hell, he looks better than he has since Jess died.

John steps in to break the moment with some snarky remark about how drained the two must be, and getting over to the mess before Rygel squirrels away the last of the food cubes. Sam and Zhaan turn their smile to John in the most loving, almost patronizing way, and Dean fucking loves him for it, because without an interruption things would probably have gotten inappropriately emotional.

John seems to get it, and he promises to feed Dean a stupid amount of crackers and make D’Argo teach him how to work a Qualta blade, cutting him off quick before Dean has to voice his undying gratitude.

It might take awhile for him to get used to hanging out with aliens, but otherwise, Dean thinks he could belong here.


End file.
